Mercenaries/Session 10
20:03 < abudhabi> Hmm. 20:03 < abudhabi> Slick and Namaphry are here, but not on Mumble, while Liam and maz are absent. 20:03 * Remmon punches Ed and Namaphry 20:04 -!- BurnoutCompy poo@Nightstar-d1iul7.customer.broadstripe.net has joined #Traveller 20:04 < BurnoutCompy> hoi 20:04 -!- BurnoutCompy is now known as Kris_XT_Woggle_III 20:04 < abudhabi> OK, we are beginning to have an adequate team. 20:04 < Remmon> We are? 20:04 < abudhabi> We have two! 20:05 < abudhabi> Need just two more for me to declare game on. 20:05 < Remmon> I can fly and astrogate, can Kris run the jump drive? 20:05 < abudhabi> I would like to have >50% players. 20:05 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> :O 20:05 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> I can sures hell try! 20:05 < Remmon> No. 20:05 < Remmon> Just no. 20:05 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> :( 20:10 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-s6kosp.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:10 -!- Liam is now known as Victor 20:11 < abudhabi> Awesome. 20:11 * abudhabi prods Namaphry. 20:15 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 20:15 < abudhabi> Game is on! 20:15 < abudhabi> Last time, you've just beached a Fat Trader. 20:15 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthas 20:16 < Arthas> Ed, Mumble? 20:16 < abudhabi> It's m-drive is disabled. It is full of holes. 20:16 < abudhabi> -' 20:17 < abudhabi> http://pastebin.com/AdReVriJ 20:18 * Ziggy had been having a picnic with looted rations, in the meantime. 20:18 < Ziggy> So, where is everyone? 20:18 < abudhabi> Its rear cargo bay is full of containers, which are sort of free-floating, because someone detached their attachments. 20:18 < abudhabi> The front cargo bays, which nobody explored, are presumably drained of water now. 20:19 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> oya 20:19 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((oops) 20:20 * Arthas goes to explore the front cargo bays while the engineering fixes the M-drive with the spare parts from their ship. 20:21 < abudhabi> Arthas: The front cargo bays contain low berths, hundreds of them. 20:21 < Arthas> Anybody in them? 20:21 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III goes back to the cargo bay to finish inspecting the cargo containers. 20:21 < abudhabi> All empty. 20:22 < Arthas> Any sign of them being used recently? 20:23 < abudhabi> Well, aside from some minor water damage, they look in good maintenance and clean. 20:23 < abudhabi> Hard to tell, otherwise. 20:23 < Victor> ((any computers that can be reactivated?)) 20:23 < Arthas> ((Who's got the medical skills?)) 20:23 < abudhabi> Computers are active. 20:24 * Victor will start having a look at the computers for the name, crew manifest, any info on what the ship was and who owns it 20:24 < abudhabi> Victor: EduComp +2. 20:25 < Arthas> @Hmm. Hundreds of low berths, ship hidden in a lake and running in trace mode. We may have found the ship the Zhodani used to get here.@ 20:25 < Victor> !2d6+2-3+1+2: edu comp +2 (unskilled w Jack of all trades 1) 20:25 < PainBot> Victor rolled "edu comp +2 (unskilled w Jack of all trades 1)": (3+5)+2-3+1+2. Total: 10. 20:26 < Victor> ((should be a 9 Edu is +1 not +2)) 20:26 < Ziggy> @Unfortunately, it seems all the evidence has been washed away.@ 20:27 < Arthas> @We'll take up into orbit and leave it at the starport for the Imperials to go over with a fine toothed comb. Once they're done with that we can sell it.@ 20:28 < abudhabi> Victor: The ship is formally property of the Anitaband Trading Company. Looking them up on the planetnet yields five names - all of which are on your list. The captain, a Johnson Slim, is flagged in the leadership category. 20:28 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III continues looking for salvage. Once he's scowered through the cargo containers he starts with the electronics, followed by the lifestyle amenities that aren't fully destroyed by the wayer 20:28 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> water* 20:29 < Ziggy> (Maybe I can roll Investigation at -6 to find something...) 20:29 < Victor> "Arthas, Positive IDs here on our targets - ship was a trading co ship, name of Anitaband - got 5 IDs on the company listing including one of the leaders" 20:29 < abudhabi> Victor: The passenger manifest is conspicuously empty. 20:30 < Victor> "no passenger manifest - apparently this thing traveled empty on its trips... and if you believe that I've got some land I want to talk about selling to you" 20:30 < abudhabi> (Anybody got Advocate?) 20:31 < Victor> !2d6+2 : advocate Edu 20:31 < PainBot> Victor rolled "advocate Edu": (5+6)+2. Total: 13. 20:31 < Arthas> "See about recovering the passenger manifest, there's a chance they kept one and wiped it later. In the meanwhile I'll send a report up to orbit.@ 20:32 < abudhabi> Victor: Arthas' plans are not quite in line with regulations. Since the ship was found on the planet's surface, you don't automatically gain ownership. You are, however, entitled to a salvage fee, typically around 25% value. 20:32 < Victor> "I can just about ham fist my way around menues on these things, if you want stuff recovering you'll need a techie, I'm no good with thta kind of things" 20:33 < Victor> "Also, hate to rain on your parade but its on the surface - we just get a finders fee - its technically the property of the planetary government" 20:34 < Arthas> "You mean the planetary government that was just ousted by a Imperial anti-rebellion force?" 20:34 < Victor> "which has now been replaced by that force, governments continue even if the people who make them up don't" 20:35 < Arthas> "So what you're saying is I need to see if I can pull a few strings to get this particular legality resolved in our favour." 20:36 < Victor> "or use this as another marker in your favour and dont spend your credit on something we dont really need?" 20:36 < Victor> "just telling you the law as it stands, thats all man, do with that info what you will..." 20:36 < Arthas> "Well, step one is getting this thing up to the high port either way." 20:37 < Victor> "sooo, time to repair it?" 20:37 < Arthas> "Yes indeed." 20:37 < Ziggy> @It looks like we'll need about ten tons of parts and a night's work.@ 20:37 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: Meanwhile, you find the containers contain more low berths. Clearly someone wanted to move a lot of people in cryo. 20:37 < Arthas> @I can give you half that and all I need fixed is the M-drive. I don't care if it'll retain an atmosphere or not.@ 20:37 < Victor> "you enjoy that, I'm gonna need a little beauty sleep if I'm going to fly this hulk in the morning" 20:38 < abudhabi> There is no Launch on this ship, unlike the standard Fat Traders. 20:39 < abudhabi> The ship's gonna need spare parts to get its m-drive running again. 20:39 < abudhabi> The m-drive is currently at 2 hits. 20:40 < Ziggy> Do we have those, or do we need to cannibalize something? 20:40 < Ziggy> And if so, what do we sacrifice? 20:40 < Arthas> We have those. 20:41 < abudhabi> Well, it's Edu + Mechanics checks to fix stuff. 20:41 < Ziggy> !2d6 20:41 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (3+1). Total: 4. 20:41 < Ziggy> Anyone else? 20:42 < Arthas> !2d6+2: Sheesh, you suck at mechanics. 20:42 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Sheesh, you suck at mechanics.": (3+2)+2. Total: 7. 20:42 < Victor> !2d6+1 : if you want a job doing... 20:42 < PainBot> Victor rolled "if you want a job doing...": (3+3)+1. Total: 7. 20:42 < Ziggy> So, is that 3d6 hours of us taking turns banging things together? 20:42 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6+1 fixing stuff! 20:42 < Ziggy> I'm not sure how this works. 20:42 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6+1 fixing stuff!": (5+2)+1fixingstuff!. Total: . 20:42 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6+1 20:42 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6+1": (6+4)+1. Total: 11. 20:42 < Ziggy> That's an 8! 20:43 < Ziggy> I guess the Woggle does it. 20:43 < abudhabi> You can work in parallel. 20:43 < abudhabi> The woggle expends 1 ton of spare parts to fix the m-drive up a bit. It's still too weak to lift the ship, though. (1 hit fixed). 20:43 < Ziggy> We can do that Union thing where a whole work crew shows up and then they just end up watching one guy work. 20:44 < Arthas> !2d6+2: More mechanics 20:44 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "More mechanics": (2+4)+2. Total: 8. 20:44 < abudhabi> And Arthas fixes it up. Another ton expended. 20:44 < abudhabi> !roll 3d6 20:44 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6": (1+3+6). Total: 10. 20:44 < abudhabi> ONly took you lot 10 hours to do this. The sun has set. 20:46 * Arthas gets some sleep aboard their own ship, since he wants to be rested before flying either ship up to orbit. 20:47 * Ziggy tries to find some conclusive evidence there were Zhodani on this ship. 20:47 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Int + Investigate. 20:47 < Ziggy> !2d6+4 20:47 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+4": (4+4)+4. Total: 12. 20:50 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You begin finely combing the records, physical and not. You unearth some unsanitized chat logs between two members of the crew, where they drunkenly boast of their relative telekinetic skills. 20:50 -!- maz maz@Nightstar-8u3.u80.131.104.IP has joined #Traveller 20:50 -!- maz is now known as Luffy 20:51 * Ziggy takes pictures, and saves the record. Her laser rifle is useful for more than just shooting things! 20:53 < Ziggy> @The best I can find is two members of the crew boasting of their telekinetic prowess, there's little hard evidence there were Zhodani on board.@ 20:54 < Victor> @this is an imperial military affair, circumstantial will most likely be more than good enough@ 20:54 < Ziggy> @Understood.@ 20:55 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III brushes the orange sweat off his brow and takes a rest from using up a ton of parts! 20:55 < Ziggy> I guess that means we're relaxing until morning. 20:55 < Victor> "is this thing flyable now?" 20:56 < Ziggy> "The engine works. It's still a deathtrap, but it's functional." 20:56 < Victor> "is it going to get better without a drydock?" 20:56 < Ziggy> "We could repair the hull in the field, and secure the loose objects, yes." 20:56 < abudhabi> Damage now consists of 6 hull hits. 20:56 < Arthas> "We could probably patch up the hull, but we may not have enough spare parts to finish the job. Irrelevant either way." 20:57 < Victor> "hull repairs wouldnt really affect how well she flys I think?" 20:57 < Ziggy> "It'll affect air performance, hull breaches are not aerodynamic." 20:58 < Arthas> "It doesn't need to be aerodynamic, just point it straight up until you're out of atmos." 20:58 < Ziggy> "And that task goes to..?" 20:58 < Victor> "Me" 20:58 < Ziggy> "Good luck." 20:59 < Arthas> "You should be more worried about me flying our own ship." 20:59 < Ziggy> "Very well, sir." 20:59 < Victor> "what he said" 20:59 < Victor> "Meet you in the high port or on the other side!" 20:59 < Arthas> "Now I'll go get us permission from traffic control to bring that heap of junk to the high port." 21:00 < Victor> "oh, someone want to warn the fleet I'm bringing this think up before I get shot out of the sky" 21:00 < abudhabi> Not only are there holes in the ship, y'all should be wearing filters, because the atmosphere is rich in CO2. 21:00 * Arthas goes to report finding the fat trader and their intent to fly it up into orbit to the high port. 21:01 < abudhabi> You get permission. 21:01 < abudhabi> Roll DexPilot+2. 21:01 < Arthas> @We've got permission, take it away Victor.@ 21:01 * Victor makes the preflight checks and blasts off 21:01 < Arthas> !2d6+2+2: DexPilot+2 21:01 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "DexPilot+2": (3+3)+2+2. Total: 10. 21:01 < Victor> !2d6+4+2 : Im flying though the air 21:01 < PainBot> Victor rolled "Im flying though the air": (1+3)+4+2. Total: 10. 21:02 < abudhabi> Victor: The flight computer is complaining about holes in the hull. 21:03 * Victor is complaining about wining flight computers 21:05 < abudhabi> Shortly, you arrive at the highport. 21:05 < abudhabi> You find that most of the fleet has gone somewhere. 21:05 < Victor> "uh oh..." 21:06 < abudhabi> There's only a dozen warships in the system now. 21:06 * Arthas enquires about the state of the fleet. 21:07 < abudhabi> Arthas: Classified. 21:07 < Arthas> Of course. 21:09 * Arthas tries to contact Major Elsen 21:09 < abudhabi> You get his secretary, who inquires what this is about. 21:10 < abudhabi> Arthas: The trader's current name is 'Professor Ivo'. 21:11 < Arthas> @We found Johnson Slim's ship, the Professor Ivo and salvaged it. We're about to put it down at the high port. I'd like to talk to the major about what he'd like to have done with it.@ 21:12 < abudhabi> @Please hold.@ 21:12 < abudhabi> You get through to Elson after ten minutes. 21:13 < Arthas> @Major Elson, this is captain Arthas. We located one of the vessels used to infiltrate this world, the Professor Ivo. We've just brought it up to the high port.@ 21:14 < abudhabi> @Ship's imperial property now. You get twenty-five percent market price. I'm sending a forensic team up right now.@ 21:15 < Arthas> @It was fitted out to carry a lot of people in low berths. No sign of any crew or passengers though. Hopefully your forensics team will be able to dig something up.@ 21:17 < abudhabi> !roll (97182000-14000000+50000*400-6*10000)*0.25 21:17 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "(97182000-14000000+50000*400-6*10000)*0.25": (97182000-14000000+50000*400-6*10000)*0.25. Total: 25780500. 21:17 < abudhabi> ^ That's your salvage fee. 21:17 < Arthas> @Has the military quarantine been lifted? We noticed most of the fleet has left.@ 21:19 < abudhabi> @Nope. The system's considered secure-enough, so most of the ships were reassigned to other areas of the op. You don't need to know more. How are your search for traitors progressing?@ 21:19 < abudhabi> *is 21:20 < Arthas> @So far, we haven't found any, just their ship. We'll be heading back down shortly to continue our search. We've been working down a list of isolated locations so far.@ 21:21 < abudhabi> @I'll send you an updated list. Anything else?@ 21:22 < Arthas> @I'll keep you updated if we find anything.@ 21:23 < abudhabi> @Elson out.@ 21:23 < abudhabi> Shortly, you get an update on the list. +50ish new names, -500ish old names. 21:24 < Arthas> "Well, someone's doing a good job hunting these guys down." 21:25 < Victor> "not us.... still, the ship was a pretty good find" 21:25 < Ziggy> (25% of the ship's cost was probably worth more than 5000 bounties combined!) 21:26 < Arthas> (5,000 credits for a bounty, double for a leader wasn't it?) 21:27 < Ziggy> (Oh. Maybe only 500 then.) 21:27 < abudhabi> 2000 per dead body. 10000 for live leaders. 21:27 < Arthas> !25780500/2000 21:27 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "25780500/2000": 25780500/2000. Total: 12890.25. 21:28 < Arthas> @Let's visit the last location on our list for now.@ 21:28 < Victor> @Ok, Ill rejoin the ship and take us back down@ 21:28 < abudhabi> DexPilot+2 when you do. 21:29 < Victor> !2d6+6 : I been done seen bout everything but I ain't seen an elephant fly 21:29 < PainBot> Victor rolled "I been done seen bout everything but I ain't seen an elephant fly": (6+4)+6. Total: 16. 21:29 * Ziggy wipes the evidence she found, since no one asked for it, anyway. 21:32 < abudhabi> You fly down to the planet. It's morning in the area where the third site is. It is actually quite close, in relative terms, to the second site - same mountain range. If there were roads, it could be a couple hours' drive. 21:32 < abudhabi> EduSensors? 21:32 < abudhabi> What kind of sensors do you have? 21:33 < Arthas> (Basic military) 21:33 < Arthas> !2d6+3: EduSensors 21:33 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "EduSensors": (3+5)+3. Total: 11. 21:35 < abudhabi> There is a small mountain village down there. Looks to have approximately no technological signature; you detect some thermal signs, most likely from fireplaces in homes, and possibly people. 21:35 < abudhabi> The nearest landing site would be some 500m away, on a relatively mild slope. 21:37 < Arthas> @No tech down there, no sign of comms. Think you can get us close enough for the four of us to hop out right into the village?@ 21:37 * Luffy checks his gear and gets ready by the airlock 21:37 < Victor> @Yes. if your question can be summed up as "can you do something slightly insane as a pilot" my answer will always be yes, just check with me for the really crazy stuff@ 21:38 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III analyzes the terrain for speedle II-worthyness 21:38 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: Edu +2. 21:39 < Arthas> @Very well. Meet up in the cargo bay. Luffy, take us in please.@ 21:40 < abudhabi> Roll DexPilot. 21:40 < Victor> !2d6+4 : Taking her in 21:40 < PainBot> Victor rolled "Taking her in": (1+4)+4. Total: 9. 21:42 < abudhabi> You narrowly avoid hitting a roof as you descend upon the hapless village. The jumpers should roll Str/Dex + Athletics in order not to sprain anything, unless they have grav assist or something. 21:42 < Luffy> !2d6+1: Dont sprain 21:42 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "Dont sprain": (3+6)+1. Total: 10. 21:42 < abudhabi> Villagers gawk fearfully at your maneuver, some are fleeing, others are cowering. 21:43 < Arthas> !2d6+1: Jump, no splat. 21:43 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Jump, no splat.": (6+2)+1. Total: 9. 21:43 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6+2 : edu 21:43 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "edu": (4+5)+2. Total: 11. 21:43 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 21:43 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (3+1)+2. Total: 6. 21:43 * Luffy jumps out of the airlock, tucking and rolling to a kneeling position with his rifle held in the ready position, and begins scanning his sector 21:43 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: The terrain is completely unsuitable towards the Speedle. Way too much jutting rock, ravines and sharp inclines. 21:44 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:44 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (4). Total: 4. 21:44 < abudhabi> Ziggy: 4 damage. You sprain an ankle! 21:44 * Ziggy encounters entirely too much gravity. 21:44 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III frowns. "We'll have to walk." 21:44 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III grabs his flame thrower and suits up for battle. 21:44 * Victor screams over the village before pulling back up and away - shock and awe baby! 21:44 * Arthas hops down out of the hatch into a kneeling position, drawing his pistol but keeping it at his side as he stands 21:45 < Arthas> "Attention people, we are here to investigate a possible Zhodani presence in the area. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FLEE." 21:46 * Ziggy favours one leg, aiming her rifle around, as much looking for threats as for somewhere to sit down to treat her ankle. 21:46 < abudhabi> Ground team, roll Int and Edu + Language. 21:47 < Luffy> !2d6-1-3: I R Can speaks? 21:47 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "I R Can speaks?": (1+1)-1-3. Total: -2. 21:47 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 21:47 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (6+6)+2. Total: 14. 21:47 * Arthas cheats with a translator 21:47 < abudhabi> And the Int roll? 21:48 < Ziggy> That was the int roll, I was wondering if it was two seperate ones. 21:48 < Ziggy> !2d6 21:48 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (2+3). Total: 5. 21:48 * Ziggy has been using a translator the whole time, since she only speaks Te-Zlodh. 21:49 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6: edu+lang 21:49 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "edu+lang": (3+1). Total: 4. 21:49 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((wait, I got 1)) 21:49 < Arthas> !2d6+1-2,2: Language + Int/Edu. I has translator to cheat with. 21:49 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Language + Int/Edu. I has translator to cheat with.": (3+5)+1-2, (4+4)+1-2. Total: 7 7. 21:50 < abudhabi> Ziggy notices a few things about the villagers, the ones who haven't cowered or fled. They wear simple, black or dark-coloured clothes, and that none of them are using filter masks. 21:50 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III doesn't understand any of thes ounds coming from these villagers but tries his best to look intimidating to keep order 21:50 * Ziggy comments, @None of them are wearing filter masks.@ 21:51 < Luffy> @You can understand that gibberish?@ 21:51 < abudhabi> Arthas: Their leader, a greybeard male, replies to your demand. In an alien language. Your translator struggles with it, it gives you something like, "What want here ANGLES? We peace." 21:52 < abudhabi> In addition to not wearing filter masks, none of them have visible weaponry. 21:52 < Arthas> "Have any other strangers come by recently?" 21:52 * Ziggy certainly knows better than to put her guard down for something silly like opponents being unarmed! 21:53 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: If you want to be down with the ground team, roll Str/Dex + Athletics in order not to sprain one of your many ankles! 21:53 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((oh, missed that one)) 21:53 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((oh dear)) 21:54 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6+0 : Pleaseoplease 21:54 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "Pleaseoplease": (6+5)+0. Total: 11. 21:54 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((woot!)) 21:54 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III lands on his four feet with woggly grace. 21:55 < abudhabi> Arthas: The translator tentatively identifies the language as a derivative of some Terran tongue, which it isn't intended to handle, but you can buy an Archaeolinguist Package for just 500 Cr at any class A starport! In any case, the villager's reply is, "Strange? You strange." 21:56 < abudhabi> Or, at least, what the translator thinks it is. 21:56 < Arthas> "Yes. Any others like us?" 21:57 < abudhabi> He points at a nearby mountain. "You go?" 21:57 < Arthas> Is that the mountain we just retrieved a ship from? 21:57 < Ziggy> "We're here to capture invaders," Ziggy says, in yet another language that her teammates translators' can handle but that is probably even less comprehensible than Anglic to these people. 21:57 < abudhabi> Nope. That would be in the opposite direction. 21:58 < abudhabi> "No, not invade. We peace!" 21:58 < Arthas> "Well, I'm pretty satisfied these guys aren't traitors and aren't hiding any Zhodani." 21:58 < Arthas> @Victor, can you come pick us up?@ 21:59 < abudhabi> "Zo-da-nee." The greybeard and several others point to the same mountain. 21:59 < Victor> @I refer you to my previous answer@ 21:59 * Ziggy takes cover somewhere. @Medic?@ 21:59 < Victor> !2d6+4 : nananananananana batman! 21:59 < PainBot> Victor rolled "nananananananana batman!": (5+2)+4. Total: 11. 22:00 < Ziggy> (I'll roll it if no one has even Medic 0!) 22:00 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((I could jack of all trades it... I have mechanic!)) 22:00 < Arthas> (No medic here, just JoAT 1) 22:01 < Ziggy> !2d6 22:01 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (2+5). Total: 7. 22:01 < abudhabi> Fail. 22:01 < Ziggy> Er, -2. 22:01 * Luffy heads over to Ziggy and offers to carry her to the ship 22:01 * Victor will land the ship and tend to the injured after hearing the screams of self inflicted pain 22:01 < abudhabi> Where are you landing? The 500m away spot? 22:01 < Arthas> !2d6+1-2: That's not how you fix a sprained ankle 22:01 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "That's not how you fix a sprained ankle": (3+1)+1-2. Total: 3. 22:02 < Ziggy> Ow! 22:02 < Victor> ((can I leave it hovering?)) 22:02 < Arthas> (That also isn't the right way) 22:02 < abudhabi> Ziggy: 1 damage more. 22:02 * Ziggy 's cussing is also difficult to translate. 22:02 < abudhabi> Victor: You can. 22:02 * Victor leaves the ship hanging 22:02 < abudhabi> Victor parks nearby. 22:03 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III looks at Ziggy in pain and tries to console her. "Don't worry. You still got three more legs..." 22:03 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> "Wait a minute..." 22:03 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III counts. 22:03 * Ziggy calls it quits after the second attempt also fails. 22:03 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> "You people only have two legs!" 22:03 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> "Weird..." 22:03 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> "How do you walk around like that?!" 22:03 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III woggles in curiosity. 22:03 < Victor> !2d6 : Its a bit like fixing an engine I guess 22:03 < PainBot> Victor rolled "Its a bit like fixing an engine I guess": (6+2). Total: 8. 22:04 < Victor> "It'll do, dont put strain on it for a bit and see a real doctor when you get the chance" 22:04 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Heal 3 points. The rest will have to heal naturally with time. 22:04 * Victor heads back to the bridge and flys off 22:04 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> "After the payoff from that last ship, we might be able to afford that med-bot we've been needing..." 22:04 < Arthas> "You know, that seems like a good idea." 22:05 * Arthas heads up to the bridge to point Victor at the right mountain and point the sensors at it 22:05 < Ziggy> (Oh, I forgot to mention that treating Ziggy requires a TL11+ medkit to do without penalty. On the other hand, part of that is subdermal armour, so the damage might have been reduced in the first place. Hmm.) 22:06 < Ziggy> (I also forgot I don't have a medkit, so I couldn't even try.) 22:06 < abudhabi> It's just a sprain. 22:07 * Ziggy sits around. She can still walk on it, just fine. 22:07 < Arthas> (Can Ziggy handle a turret?) 22:07 < Ziggy> (She did last time!) 22:08 * Arthas parks Ziggy in a turret 22:09 * Ziggy waits for Zhodani to show up on sensors. 22:09 < abudhabi> EduSensors to look at that mountain. 22:10 < Arthas> !2d6+3: Any Zhodani on the mountain? 22:10 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Any Zhodani on the mountain?": (6+6)+3. Total: 15. 22:12 < abudhabi> Arthas: At first, there's nothing untoward, but then you get a metallic reflection. You are able to pin-point it to a cave there. 22:13 < Arthas> "And bingo. See that cave? There's metal there." 22:14 < Ziggy> @The devil is in the details.@ 22:14 < Arthas> "How close to the cave entrance can you drop us?" 22:14 < Victor> "how big is the mouth of the cave?" 22:14 < Arthas> @If you spot any details moving down there, Ziggy, please make them disperse into their component atoms.@ 22:15 < abudhabi> The cave's mouth is about 3m in diameter. 22:16 < Arthas> "Too small for the ship." 22:16 < Victor> "the I can only put you right next to it rather than right in it.... unless you fancy making that hole larger?" 22:17 < Arthas> "Tempting, but that might just cave the place in and let the targets escape out another hole. As close as possible please, then start flying circuits. Ziggy's on the turret. If you see anything besides us moving down there, feel free to blast 'em." 22:18 * Luffy gets ready for some killin 22:18 * Victor takes us in 22:18 < Victor> !2d6+4 22:18 < PainBot> Victor rolled "2d6+4": (3+4)+4. Total: 11. 22:19 < abudhabi> Victor parks you right next to the cave entrance. 22:19 < abudhabi> There's actually a half-decent path here. Looks natural. 22:20 * Luffy steps off and immediatly brings his rifle up and begins looking for biosigns and and irragularities 22:20 * Arthas follows Luffy out, gun drawn 22:22 < abudhabi> Precious few biosigns here. You're in the moss-and-lichen height range. 22:22 < Arthas> "Lead in Luffy." 22:23 * Arthas searches for signs of metal 22:23 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III tags along behind Arthas, with his flame thrower ready to light up the place if any big scary monsters run at him like when they were in the swamp 22:23 * Luffy starts out towards the cave entrance weapon up and alert 22:23 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III uses his light intensifying goggles to peer into the cave. 22:23 < abudhabi> Right. Cap, jarhead and bug on the Away Team. Pilot and gunner on the ship. 22:24 < abudhabi> Twenty meters in, you come upon a steel blast door. 22:25 * Luffy resists the urge to knock, and signals Arthas 22:25 * Arthas eyes the door. Any portholes or turrets? 22:26 * Luffy points his rifle at the door and trys to determine if there is any biomass at the other side 22:27 < abudhabi> Arthas: No turrets. There's a terminal next to it. 22:27 * Arthas walks up to the door. 22:27 < abudhabi> Luffy: Results negative. 22:27 < Arthas> "You have until I'm through this door to surrender." 22:27 * Arthas pulls sword and begins cutting a man sized opening 22:28 < abudhabi> Arthas sticks his sword in, cutting the steel like hot butter. 22:28 < abudhabi> Victor: Roll EduSensors. 22:28 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Roll EduSensors-2. 22:28 < Ziggy> !2d6-2 22:28 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6-2": (1+4)-2. Total: 3. 22:29 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III glances at the control panel, but figures Arthas' method is both faster and more entertaining. 22:29 < Victor> !2d6-3+1+1 : What do i see on the screen 22:29 < PainBot> Victor rolled "What do i see on the screen": (3+1)-3+1+1. Total: 3. 22:29 * Luffy steps back and to te side aiming his rifle at where the hole is soon to be 22:29 < Ziggy> Surprise! 22:29 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III takes position opposite of luffy, gives him a nod, and gets his flamethrower aimed there in a similar manner. 22:30 < abudhabi> The Away Team distinctly hear sounds of explosions, and tremors in the mountain. The shipboard team doesn't. 22:30 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,2 22:30 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,2": (1+1)+3, (1+1)+3. Total: 5 5. 22:30 < abudhabi> Hahahaha. 22:31 < Ziggy> Wow, now I'm really curious. 22:31 < Luffy> @ Sounds like someone's home @ 22:31 < Arthas> @We got explosions further down, call for some backup just in case.@ 22:31 < Arthas> @Oh. And a big steel blast door. There's a base or something further down.@ 22:32 < abudhabi> The ship's automated sensors sound the "we're under a tack" alert. You're being shot at from two plasma turrets in the mountainside, which have just explosively jettisoned their rocky camouflage. 22:32 < abudhabi> Roll ship initiative. 22:32 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((onoes!!)) 22:33 < Victor> !2d6+1 : Initiative 22:33 < PainBot> Victor rolled "Initiative": (2+2)+1. Total: 5. 22:33 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:33 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+3). Total: 6. 22:33 < Victor> !2d6+1+2 : Naval Tactics 22:33 < PainBot> Victor rolled "Naval Tactics": (1+5)+1+2. Total: 9. 22:33 < abudhabi> You win initiative, barely. 22:34 < Victor> @Ziggie, you seeing these targets?@ 22:34 < Ziggy> @Turrets on the mountainside.@ 22:34 < Ziggy> @Give me the shot.@ 22:35 < abudhabi> OK, do you dodge or move or what? 22:35 * Victor will line up the shot on one turret whilst trying to keep dodging 22:36 < Ziggy> (I think that means dividing our ship's thrust points between the two?) 22:36 < Victor> 1 line up, 3 to evade 22:36 < abudhabi> Very well. The turrets don't evade or accelerate or line up the shots. 22:36 < Ziggy> (And we only have beam lasers, right?) 22:37 < Victor> and missiles 22:37 < abudhabi> Firing phase! You first. 22:37 < Ziggy> (I think these are both triple beam laser turrets...) 22:37 < Ziggy> !2d6+1,3 22:37 < abudhabi> Victor: Also DexPilot to line up. 22:37 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+1,3": (2+4)+1, (4+1)+1, (4+6)+1. Total: 7 6 11. 22:38 < Ziggy> That's not including the bonus from lining up, but is including the range penalty. 22:38 < Victor> !2d6+4 : Steady, steaaady... take the shot 22:38 < PainBot> Victor rolled "Steady, steaaady... take the shot": (2+6)+4. Total: 12. 22:38 < Ziggy> (That's +1, I think.) 22:39 < Ziggy> I'm focusing fire on one turret. 22:39 < abudhabi> Hit by 0, hit by 3. 22:39 < Ziggy> !2d6 22:39 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (6+3). Total: 9. 22:39 < Ziggy> !2d6+3 22:39 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (3+3)+3. Total: 9. 22:40 < abudhabi> Single hit, single hit. Turret disabled! 22:40 < abudhabi> The other one returns fire! 22:40 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 22:40 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (2+6)+3. Total: 11. 22:40 < abudhabi> Hit by 1. 22:40 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5: Damage, what's your armour? 22:40 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Damage, what's your armour?": (4+5)+5. Total: 14. 22:41 < Arthas> (Armour 8)) 22:41 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 22:41 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (5+6), (6+2). Total: 11 8. 22:41 < abudhabi> Hull and Sensors. 22:41 < abudhabi> What's the Away Team doing while the ship is fighting? 22:42 < abudhabi> Each turn is 6 mins. 22:42 * Arthas is finishing his cutting job 22:42 < abudhabi> And the other two? 22:43 * Luffy covering the door while occasionally checking the rear and surroundings 22:44 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III too 22:44 < abudhabi> Well, turn number 2. You guys are up first. Thrust allocation? 22:44 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III lets luffy focus on the door, while he focuses on the rear. 22:44 < abudhabi> Shootan phase. You first! 22:44 < Ziggy> @Take us out, we're too close.@ 22:45 < Ziggy> (Granted, I don't know the optimum range for plasma turrets.) 22:45 < Victor> @take the shot, up close and personal gives them less tracking time!@ 22:46 < Ziggy> @That goes for both of us.@ She waits for Victor to make a pass. 22:46 * Victor makes the pass 22:46 < Ziggy> (Same as last time?) 22:47 < abudhabi> Same range (Close) but you don't get lining up the shot. 22:48 < Ziggy> Oh, I thought we were at Adjacent. 22:48 < Ziggy> !2d6+2,3 22:48 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2,3": (6+1)+2, (3+5)+2, (6+3)+2. Total: 9 10 11. 22:48 < Ziggy> !2d6+1 22:48 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+1": (4+3)+1. Total: 8. 22:48 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 22:48 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (3+5)+2. Total: 10. 22:48 < Ziggy> !2d6+3 22:48 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (4+4)+3. Total: 11. 22:49 < abudhabi> You disable another turret! 22:49 < abudhabi> End shit combat. 22:50 < Victor> @Arthas, pop up turrets engaged us, we've disabled them but we deffinately have company here@ 22:50 < abudhabi> Meanwhile, Arthas completes cutting the door. The outline smokes, and might require kicking in. 22:50 < Arthas> @Copy, call it in and get back up down here, we've got the door open and we're about to breach.@ 22:51 * Arthas steps to the side of the door and gestures for the marine to lead the way 22:51 * Arthas also switches to his grenade launcher 22:51 < abudhabi> Victor: Traffic control is demanding to know why you're shooting the ground this time. 22:52 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III follows behind the point man, ready to torch any darkened corners that might hide combatants! 22:52 < Victor> @We have been engaged by ground weaponry, unless you navy boys have managed to set up a base out here and then misidentified us, we're hunting down some trators@ 22:52 * Luffy takes a step forwards pushing the newly cut door open bringing his rifle up to the ready position as he does 22:53 < abudhabi> @Carry on.@ 22:55 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> @ Well...they know we're here. Maybe we should shout a warning to come out. @ 22:55 < abudhabi> Luffy: You press the new 'door' down, it falls down with a solid clunk, revealing a corridor. In that corridor, there is a big gun. A big gun that has just opened fire on you. 22:55 < abudhabi> Do you wish to dodge? 22:55 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> @ WAAAAGH @ 22:55 < Luffy> Yes 22:55 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((now I'm a waaaaaghlebug)) 22:55 < abudhabi> OK, they get -2 due to your dodge/cover. 22:55 < Ziggy> (Diving behind cover is good.) 22:56 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4-2 22:56 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4-2": (1+3)+4-2. Total: 6. 22:56 * Luffy dives left behind the remaining parts of the blast door 22:57 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: The shot continues on, beyond the point man, behind whom you've taken cover. Do you wish to dodge? 22:57 < Ziggy> It probably doesn't taste good. 22:58 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((yes pls)) 22:58 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4-2 22:58 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4-2": (3+3)+4-2. Total: 8. 22:58 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((jack of all trades)) 22:58 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6-2 22:58 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6-2": (4+2)-2. Total: 4. 22:59 < abudhabi> !roll 10d6/2 22:59 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "10d6/2": (3+6+1+6+1+4+3+4+3+3)/2. Total: 17. 22:59 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III hopes his new armor stands up to the salesmans' promises 22:59 < abudhabi> A blast of plasma misses Luffy, wings the remains of the door, and smacks into Kris_XT_Woggle_III. 22:59 < abudhabi> Roll Endurance, Kris_XT_Woggle_III. 22:59 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6+1 22:59 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6+1": (5+3)+1. Total: 9. 23:00 < abudhabi> You manage to remain conscious! 23:00 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III 's antennae sproing with secondary motion 23:00 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III balls up like an earwig and rolls backwards with the inertia. 23:00 < abudhabi> Initiative: You guys. 23:00 < Luffy> @Shit they got a BFG@ 23:01 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6 : Init 23:01 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "Init": (4+3). Total: 7. 23:01 < Arthas> @Range to target?@ 23:01 < Luffy> !2d6+1+1: Military Tactics 23:01 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "Military Tactics": (5+5)+1+1. Total: 12. 23:01 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((I need to start increasing my attribs somehow)) 23:02 < abudhabi> Gun's about 10m from the entrance. 23:02 < Luffy> @ 10 meters @ 23:03 < abudhabi> Welp, it's you guys' turn. 23:03 * Arthas aims for about 12 meters, pokes the 'launcher around the corner and holds the trigger down. 23:03 < abudhabi> Roll it. 23:03 < Arthas> !d6,6: Kathunkathunkathunka 23:03 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Kathunkathunkathunka": (1), (6), (2), (1), (6), (2). Total: 1 6 2 1 6 2. 23:03 < Arthas> 10, 10, 7 23:04 < abudhabi> Hit by 2, hit by 2, miss. 23:04 < Arthas> !8d6+2,2: Hits 23:04 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Hits": (5+6+3+1+1+5+4+2)+2, (2+5+6+4+1+6+1+1)+2. Total: 29 28. 23:04 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6: 1 forward, clockwise 23:04 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1 forward, clockwise": (4). Total: 4. 23:05 < abudhabi> The miss rebounds off something and winds up flying directly backwards. 23:06 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6+1 23:06 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6+1": (2)+1. Total: 3. 23:06 < abudhabi> Fortunately, it scatters not far back enough to hit you lot. 23:06 < abudhabi> BOOM BOOM BOOM. 23:06 < Arthas> !8d6: Miss 23:06 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Miss": (5+6+2+6+5+5+5+3). Total: 37. 23:07 < abudhabi> This kills the PGMP. 23:07 < Arthas> (Kris, Luffy? You're up) 23:08 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III tries to recover from the blast and rolls towards cover. 23:08 * Luffy uses his bipod to aim around the corner using the HUD to sight t hrough the biosight 23:08 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III takes out his assesses the damage, looking down at the big burst mark on his body. 23:08 < abudhabi> Luffy: No life within range. 23:09 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: You are pretty messed up. Severe burns on half of you. You're barely upright. 23:09 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: This means that your Endurance is 0, and either your Str or you Dex is 1. 23:10 * Luffy switches to normal vid to see if any turrents/ unmaned weapons are visible 23:10 < abudhabi> Luffy: There's a smashed ceiling turret there. Also a smashed elevator door. 23:11 < Luffy> @ Looks like you mullerd the room Arthas @ 23:11 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III makes a grotesque chortling noise and unholsters his gauss pistol. He lies back reclined with it clutched in his three fingered hand. 23:11 < Arthas> @They had a plasma gun. I'm not taking chances with a fucking plasma gun.@ 23:11 * Luffy stands and leans at a croutch aroudn the corner confirming what his HUD was telling me 23:11 * Arthas reloads the three expended grenades 23:12 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III waits for hostiles to come out, or someone to help him back to the ship. 23:12 * Luffy ducks back in after only a second or so 23:12 < abudhabi> No hostiles enter sight or hearing. 23:12 < Arthas> @We're going to need a medic down here, it looks like Kris forgot to duck.@ 23:13 < Arthas> @What's the ETA on reinforcements?@ 23:13 < Luffy> @ Elevator at the end of the corridor, looks like the turret is minced, looks clear@ 23:14 < abudhabi> (Also, I think you've been forgetting your two meatshields that you hired.) 23:15 < Ziggy> (I was wondering, did they phase out onto the party menu?) 23:15 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III observes that at least he doesn't get shot as often as when he was a cab driver. 23:15 < Victor> @Dropping off the two we've got now@ 23:16 < abudhabi> Jim and Bob arrive in the tunnel, wearing flak vests and carrying autorifles. 23:16 < Arthas> @Call to orbit, get us some ships and troops down here. They'll want to investigate this place anyways.@ 23:17 < Ziggy> @Orders for me?@ 23:17 < Victor> @Fancy some ground fighting?@ 23:19 < Arthas> @And medicing an alien species you've probably never performed first aid on before.@ 23:19 < Victor> @This is the Pegasus calling Traffic Control - We've found what appears to be a bunker complex and could do with some Navy assistance in getting the bastards hiding in this hole@ 23:20 * Ziggy rushes to get her gear on, and pick up a medkit to treat the bug. 23:21 < Ziggy> (I do not have a bonus on this roll, but we seem short on anyone who does.) 23:21 < Ziggy> !2d6 23:21 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (3+4). Total: 7. 23:21 < abudhabi> @Traffic control to Pegasus. Aren't you Elson's boys? We can't spare manpower, and I doubt he does, at the moment. Do you want orbital strikes?@ 23:21 < abudhabi> *can 23:22 < Ziggy> (I guess that means I evacuate him and try to take extra time on a retry aboard the ship?) 23:22 < abudhabi> Ziggy: The bug is obviously not long in this world. And you don't know how to treat this species. 23:22 < Victor> @negative Traffic, we want to be able to collect the bounty on these guys, I'd rather not have to do all the work of DNA analysis of the mulch you guys would leave over - oh, and we have troops on the ground so thats a no go there too@ 23:23 < Ziggy> @We're going to need a bodybag if we don't get this one to the starport hospital immediately.@ 23:24 < Victor> @I'll hover by the entrence, can you guys manage without air support whilst i get the bug medivaced?@ 23:24 < Arthas> @We can if someone's watching the skies so these buggers don't up and fly away in something.@ 23:24 < Arthas> @Not like you can do a whole lot to help us down here.@ 23:25 < Victor> @Hey, ground control, I've got to medivac some wounded, can you keep these skys clear whilst I'm off station, we dont want any of them to get away, hows the AAA round these parts?@ 23:25 < abudhabi> @Can do.@ 23:26 * Ziggy puts the bug on a stretcher, which she puts on the ship. She could play paramedic in the meantime, but would it even help? The alternative is staying to support the ground team, or something. 23:26 < Victor> !2d6+4 : Taxi for the Wogglebug 23:26 < PainBot> Victor rolled "Taxi for the Wogglebug": (3+4)+4. Total: 11. 23:26 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III thanks Ziggy while Slick looks forlornly while perched near his chestwound. 23:26 < abudhabi> Ziggy: They probably have nurses at the starhospital. 23:26 * Ziggy stays on the ground, then. She takes people apart, she doesn't put them back together. 23:27 * Victor takes Kris up to the high port hospital 23:27 * Arthas pushes the group forward to the elevator 23:27 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III gets delivered to the highport hospital, where he'll be taken care of by professionals. 23:27 < abudhabi> We'll end here today. 23:28 < abudhabi> Next two weeks, no game, because I'm on vacation. 23:28 -!- Luffy is now known as maz 23:28 < abudhabi> See you guys!